Doctors daughter
by t11baf
Summary: Momo chan 12 and Ally also known as...Syrusfanatic12 I hope youre reading this its the sequel to Doctors proposal
1. Chapter 1

It hadnt been too long after the couple had...Well actually it was two days after the couple had gotten married Ariel the farmer became pregnant!It had been eight months of pregnancy and Doctor was worried.Ariel hadnt worked a lot through pregnancy but around the middle part of the eighth month she was collapsing more frequently._"I,m not sure but my senses are telling me the baby is coming soon."_ Doctor thought both eager and worried.Ariel quickly dragged herself into bed at 10:00 a.m."Doctor I think its time." Ariel told me softly. I lazily looked at the clock it read:2:00 a.m."Oh dont be silly its probaly a fluke." I assured her."Umm honey I hate to be rude but I know when I,m going into labor after having contractions every two minutes!" she said getting 1 inch close to my face."Okay...Maybe i was wrong." I said uneasily after seeing her mood-swings kick in that bad I know shes not kidding."Elli!Come Ariel is going into labor!" I was pounding on the door of my beloved clinic."Youve gotta be kidding me right?At two in the morning?" "Oh just come on!" I argued rushing back to the farmhouse.Elli helped Ariel go through labor because Ariel said I mightve over-reacted.A few moments later..."Wahhh!" the sound of a baby crying was heard.I rushed beside Ariel as soon as I could"Congrats you two its a girl!" Elli happily informed us."Honey have you thought of a name yet?" Ariel questioned me holding our daughter."Hillary.After my best friend in school." "Me for the middle name Allysa - Jay. Allysa after my sister.And Jay after the pretty blue jay feather you proposed to me with." Ariel said blushing from a few memories."Well Elli I will see you tomrrow then." I said bowing.For showing thanks."Well back at you.Good-night." Elli quickly left."I love you Hillary." I said kissing my daughter on the cheek.


	2. 2 short to be true

9 years later

"Oh hows my little Ally&A.j doin?" "Well mom pretty good...Pretty good..." Hillary now was reffered to as Ally instead of using Allysa.Hillary really didnt being liked called Hillary so people call her by Ally since Allysa was just a mouth full.Ally was in the 5th grade at the age seven.Why ?You ask lets just say she skipped a few grades because shes like a genius...It was Summer school was out.and the sun was shining ."Bye mom i,m gonna go meet up with Stella Emily Arrox,Chris&Dominick.See ya!"

Me-Here is a basis on who is whos kid

StellaKaren and Ricks daughter.Stella looks like Rick(glasses not included) but has an addiction to pinapple juic...Like Karen and wine .Clothes:jeans with a skirt hanging over the jeans .A cute bell sleeved shirt.

Hair: Red.Hangs down most of time

Crush:Dominick

EmilyThe daughter of Elli.Loves insects and dogs but hates cats espically siamese cats

Clothes:Hot pink belly shirt.no slleves.Demin skort.

hair:Auburn.French braid

Crush:Arrox

AllyAs you now know Doctor and Ariels daughter.A total tomboy loves camaflouge and a is the smartest kid her friends know.

Clothes:Lavender tank-top .sky blue camaflouge pants

Hair:Black. long braid

Crush:Chris

Me-Well ill do the boys profiles next sorry for a short chp :O Next chp Some mis-adventures of the kids


	3. more and more fun

"Hey guys!" I shouted after making it to rose sqaure."So where do you wanna go?" Chris asked.I stared at Chriss face for a minute Chris has those adorable brown eyes and the cutest little dimples."How bout to the treehouse?" I suggested.My mom planted an oak tree in the empty lot and we made a treehouse."Sure last one there has to make an offering when we go to the harvest pond!" yelled Arrox.He was so imature I couldnt stand it.I remember mom used to tell me when I was a baby shed make offerings to the Harvest godess and shed see the Harvest godess herself!Everybody else but dad called her crazy.But me and Chris see her all the time.I took a quick glance.Everybody else was ahead of me _"Hillary this is no time for memory lane.Theyre gonna beat us!"_ Whenever I got mad at myself Ill usally call myself by my original first name.Too late they beat me!"I won Uh-Huh!Oh yeah you all lost!" Arrox bragged.I hated that."Put a sock in it Arrox dont brag now be quiet!" I looked to se who it was telling Arrox that.Chris!Yeah he was so hot..."Well come on guys!Lets play!" Emily eagerly yelled


	4. The beach and mouth to mouth

4 years later...

"Morning mom,morning dad!" I chirped cheerfully."Ally wanna go to the beach?I bet Cedric is there.Isnt he dreamy?" my older sis Molly asked she was barely older than me by a year.Mom had her as a single parent(Heh heh...Sorry I didnt mention her in chp 1 ooops...Oh yeah why she wasnt with Doctor and Ariel is she was at her grandmothers while Ariel found a guy in minereal Town) "Well...Lets go!" Molly stared at me with her violet-gray eyes for a minute and followed. We were at the beach.I heard

a voice"OH hey Ally wanna swim?" I heard Chriss voice even from a distance it sounded so dreamy."Sure just wait a sec...Gotta change." I ran into Kais beach shack."Hey there Ally!I hope Arrox and Dominick arent bothering you." "OH they arent Ally you dont have call me call me POpuri!" Poupori beamed."Okay Po..pur.iii.. Can you show me where the batroom is?" "To the left and I saw Molly she had to go to the bathroom too whats up with that?" "I,m not postive...Well thanks." "No prob!" I went to the bathroom changed and went out to the waves.I started to go out to to the deeper waves than I lost my focus over Chris and as I did I didnt notice that I was like a little bobber drowning...Which I was!My brain was even focused on Chris...And as for Molly she was flirting with Cedric her crush.Chris finally noticed me drowning he screaed to Molly "Molly call your dad quick Allys drowning!" Molly stopped flirting and called dad on her cellphone.I woke up a bit later in dads clinic I saw Molly"Hey sis Chris saved your life you were about to drown arent you the lucky one!Chris also did mouth-to-mouth which is like k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Molly spelled out.I growled at her then she left aND CHRIS CAME IN."HEY I WANTED TO GIVE THESE TO YOU." HE SAID HANDING ME SOME DAISES I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING BUT CHRIS KISED ME AND I FAINTED._"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE CHRIS LIKES US TOO.I GUESS I SHOULD ASK IF HE WANTS TO BE MY BOYFRIEND." I_ THOUGHT AFTER I WAS REVIVED IT FELT GOOD TO BE AT HOME AGAIN(Deal with end paragraph capitalized thing I meant to do it)


	5. Proposing and telling the grooms family

7 years later...

I,m 18 I passed college 6 years ago Chris and I have been dating after I left dads clinic the day Chris saved me from a tragic fate of drowning I,m very sucessful Molly has married to her childhood sweetheart Cedric and is working at the winery.Duke passed on a few years ago and Aja moved in with Manna so her mother wouldnt be upset.Today I have an important question for Chris.I quickly ran to Chriss room in the inn.I sat on the bed Chris ussally slept on.I stared Chris right in the face I patted my pocket to see if I still had it.I took my blue feather out of its pocket and showed it to Chris.He just uneasily stared at me for a moment then said,"Oh Ally I,ve been waiting for this moment ever since I laid my eyes on you. yes.Yes I will marry you!".We went and told his dad,Cliff whom just fainted and his mother Ann who cried"Oh my baby is growing up on me.Have you told Cliff?"


	6. End

My future husband and I were at a formal shop looking for the dress and tux. Wed split up to find our things easier.Boy were we thinking wrong!It was such a drastic idiotic stupid thing to do."Hmmm...Teal&white or aqua marine&white?" I was eying two gorgeous dresses "Yeah!Aqua-marine is perfect just like the color of Syruss Trusedales hair off of YugiohGx even if Zane is still bad to the bone doesnt mean there is a sweet heart waiting to emerge from within...Why am I doing poetry with manga/anime themes to it?" I thought out loud clutching the dress."Now all I need is a veil and the outfit will be perfect." I said eagerly not even noticing myself going into the mens section.I soon bumped into a tall handsome man with flowing teal hair.Wearing, a very dark blue green shirt a pair of tan jeans with a small rip on the left knee.

"OMG!Its Zane Truesdale!You are so cute!...Just dont tell a guy named Chris ok?Heh...Heh.." I laughed a little sarcastically.

"So what you here for?"

"Well I,m getting married to Alexis and I,m having this double wedding with my bro Syrus hes getting married to the pretty girl in Forget-me-not valley,Celia I believe her name is." I soon found Chris we payed for the wedding outfits we got after a bit and went home.One week later...I was walking down the aisle with dad holding my hand,my body trembling.I glanced at mom her hazel eyes seemed to tell me:I love you Hillary,and never give up... I walked up the aisle staring at Chris who had already made it to pastor Sophia.She took over after her father had retired.I finally made it up beside Chris

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Hillary Pixel and Christopher Shadow.Does anyone have an objection...Okay then.Do you Hillary Pixel take Christopher to be your lawfully wedded husband,To love him always and protect him?"

"I do."F

"Same for you Christopher?"

"I do."

Four and a half years later..."Ally...Ally!Wake up!We re in Rome!Remember you wanted to adopt twins from Rome?"

"Yeah!I remembered.I was just really tired so it took me a bit to remember." two hours later...I was walking into the adoption center and I saw two toddlers around the age four staring into space

"Hello are you here to adopt the twins?"

"Yes." 15 minutes later...We were boarding the plane home Chris and I were each holding a twin who rubbed their eyes and yawned before dozing off..We had named the girl Janessa Faith Rose,and for the boy Juan Tion (Tee-on) Leon (Lee-own).We were finally boarded the plane.

"Good-night Juan&Janessa." I softly kissed them on the forehead and then kissed my own husband on the lips

Fin


End file.
